1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder including a cutting unit with cutting rollers and a feed table arranged in front of the cutting unit. A conveyor belt for the waste material or paper to be comminuted is mounted in the feed table. The conveyor belt extends into the region of an intake gap of the cutting rollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper shredder as described above has long been known in the art. In fact, a number of devices of this type have been introduced by myself and by manufacturers of comparable systems.
However, these known constructions have various disadvantages. Thus, during operation, when a large amount of material to be cut is introduced, the latter penetrates in the region of the transfer area from the conveyor belt to the cutting unit into the gap between the stripping block and the cutting block and is jammed in this gap. Moreover, particularly when the rollers rotate in the opposite direction, there is the danger that notebook brackets or other previously comminuted metal parts are pressed at an obtuse angle against the conveyor belt and damage or even destroy the conveyor belt.